Conventional desk systems typically have a fixed construction that inhibits adaptability to various uses, and such systems are generally standalone units that cannot readily pair with or couple to other desk units or furniture. Moreover, conventional desk systems typically comprise standard, flat desktops of limited space, having a leg supporting each corner of the desktop.